


Memories

by Vheldhon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheldhon/pseuds/Vheldhon
Summary: Short Fluff-Oneshot for my Overdads-Ship. :'D





	

“Jack…”  
The old solider let a out a heavy sigh, not facing the other men who called his name. Arms crossing, Jack was looking straight to the sunrise as many times before here on Gibralta, not knowing how to react yet.  
Reinhardt let out a small chuckle, coming up to the shorter men and standing behind him as near as possible without touching. Unnecessary, Jack could feel his presence anyway and had to resist to lean back against the big torso of the German as he used to for a few years back in their early Overwatch-times.  
“Do you remember the many times we had standing here watching the sunrise?”  
“Sure.” Jack let his arms sink slowly, again resisting to lean back.  
“You always said we would do it until we die, you remember?”  
“Reinhardt I-”  
“Don’t you dare to say it!”, Reinhardt grumbled in his deepest voice, disappointed and angry at the same time. He placed his hand on Jacks shoulder and hesitated. Should he? Could he? A few moments later Morrison turned around and placed a hand on Reinhardts chest, starring at it instead of looking in eyes he missed for years.  
A moment later he managed to lift his head - not without Reinhardt guiding him with his fingers under his chin.  
“I’m sorry old friend. I’m a whole disappointment. Not only to you but most…”  
A sweet smile appears on Reins face as he touched the mask of his old friend and also lover.  
“May I?” A gently push followed and the German men take the mask away that covered Jacks face.  
Blue eyes showed up, a bit dull. And tired. Very tired. Jack looked up or at least he tried to.  
“Can you see me?”  
“… Do I have to answer this?” Jack swallowed hard, gripping his hand deep and strong in the others men shirt. Face down and near to tears, a hard expression showing.  
“Handsome as always my friend.” Reinhardts voice seemed a little sad, but most loving and comforting.  
“After all this years I’m falling in love again so easily. Your face, your voice. Everything of you.”  
The shorter men swallowed hard again and tried to face his old friend as good as possible. “I’m not that men anymore Reinhardt. You’re loving a ghost.”  
“No I am not Jack and you know it!”  
“But -”  
“But what?!” The old knight shout out and regret it at the same time but says nothing. Jacks face looks quite surprised, but also happy.  
“I am so sorry”, he replied to this, placing his other hand on Reinhardts chest beside the first.  
A cute, little kiss followed on the forehead of the shorter soldier, then on his right cheek. His left cheek. Short hesitate of both of them and then…

Jack lean back, taking a deep breath after their kiss, what lasts a few minutes. He could feel his cheeks burn, his breath a bit heavier than usual.  
“I missed this… You. So much.”  
“Me, too Reinhardt. Me too.”


End file.
